Where one was least alone
by h3AdS1aMM3r
Summary: It was truly in solitude where they were least alone. AU with both MC and FeMC in it.


Summary: It was only in solitude, where they were least alone.

Pairing: McXFeMC

My first angsty (somewhat) one-shot, so be nice with reviews.

One-shot: Where one was least alone

They were up in his room again.

It was at times like these where they would just meet up there in his room. To chat, to ask each other how life was. To sit in silence…

….to console each other, a place to pour out everything to each other.

Especially _him _for _her._

He was often sick, so she had to take charge in place of him when everyone went to Tartarus. To top that, she had to take care of him when he was sick too. It was a huge chore for her, but she never complained. He was glad that Aigis always helped out, or she might go crazy.

_He _often returned her favours by making a meal for her and the rest of the gang. Sometimes, he would give her an extra portion of chicken. She would occasionally pout and told him she didn't want to get fat, but he knew under all that she was actually pretty grateful.

Well, he THINKS she is at least.

At certain…or maybe most times rather. It was about the people in school, namely those around their level.

Maybe it was Hidetoshi, the supervisor of the discipline committee? _She_ was there when he was being confronted by the students he was falsely accused by. She was brave, to those who saw her, running up to calm the situation. She had put on a brave face to confront him. When asked to go home, she insisted and chose to stay on and walk out with him, despite the nasty glares she got too. They say she was brave.

She was scared.

For _him, _maybe it was that council treasurer, Chihiro. She was scared of men, scared of him, scared of every single other guy she had met in her life. He would stay with her, go to the library with her and study. Go to the bookstore and watch her as she browsed for shojo manga. She apologizes for being a burden, he just smiles and nods.

He felt irritated.

For _both, _it might have been the old couple at "Bookworms". They were greeted with the clumsiness of an old man whenever they entered, served free melon bread and told them to stay and talk. His wife would chat with them and now, recently fretting over how the permission tree in the school will get cut because of some son's promise.

They were annoyed.

They sometimes _he_ talked about _his_ relationships.

Fake…or real.

For _him_, most were never real. He couldn't help it, nor did he want it. Girls flocked him like…girls flocked the Akihiko. Take Fuuka for example. They were often in cooking club together (mind you, she started it herself). He would always watch her as she screwed her cooking up. Like Chihiro, she had low self-confidence, so he had to be there to cheer her up. She thought there was, felt there was something between them, even told it to him. He rejected her flat out, but she still smiled and said she understood, made him a set of headphones in fact. When he started to think that they _might _have something between them. She told him…

"I wish I could be like you too. So calm, collected, handling life so well."

He pushed all thoughts of a relationship out.

She didn't understand, no one did.

Still…

_The bond thou has nurtured has finally matured. The innermost power of the Priestess Arcana has been set free._

He felt regretful.

She wasn't the only one though, just the first.

Yukari was a hell of a problematic girl, very much like himself. Her father died, burned to the ground when she was seven. Her mother jumped from man to man to ease her sorrows. Both his parents died on a supposed accident on the moonlight bride when he was seven. Junpei aside, she was his best friend. They hung out together, did a lot of stuff.

Yukari thought she saw a lot more than that. She saw a future with him. She saw them growing up to be married and have kids together. She clung onto him so much, he couldn't say no when she said those three special words.

Even though he didn't mean it…

_The bond thou has nurtured has finally matured. The innermost power of the Lovers Arcana has been set free._

He felt like an asshole. A total douchebag.

Just whenever he thought he had the worst of the relationship problems, _hers _made his seem like what she had to go through everyday.

A tragic love story was what she lived through, he had always thought. It all seemed too true.

The first of her serious relationships was that sickly young man he always saw her conversing with at the back of the shrine. He knew that man himself, Akinari Kamiki. Up till today, he would never know why. He was DYING, yet she still chose to attach herself to him. He saw her many times, talking with him about a book he would never understand about. He watched from afar, watching them laugh together.

And then it hit her.

He went out to bring her back to the dorm as usual. He saw her holding the seemingly sleeping man in her arms, a downcast look on her face. She told him he was asleep and to go back to the dorm together.

He knew what happened when he heard sobs coming from outside her room.

To her, she already started breaking when she heard it…

_The bond thou has nurtured has finally matured. The innermost power of the sun arcana has been set free._

Set free, he was, and it cost her so. She was alone.

The second was the furthest she probably got, Shinjiro Aragaki. Aside from Junpei's occasional outbursts, he never really had a thing for cursing and swearing. He didn't really feel comfortable leaving her with Shinjiro. But when it came down to it, she had confessed to him directly (he heard it all hidden at the back of the kitchen). Heck, he even saw them going up to a second level room (probably Shinjiro's) and he didn't see her till next morning.

_The bond thou has nurtured has finally matured. The innermost power of the Moon Arcana has been set free._

She saw it coming, thought she could stay with him forever.

Then two months ago, he got shot, twice in the chest by that bastard Takaya. Now, there's one more gravestone at the back of the cemetery.

How ironic, the day he died was October 4th, 2009, the Mid-Autumn Festival, the day when the moon appears biggest in the year.

The most recent of these broken romances was probably what had happened recently.

_She _always knew that Ryoji Mochizuki was a flirt. Whenever he got down to grades, he knew what to write. When it got down to girls, he always knew what to say.

However, when it came down to _her, _neither knew what to feel.

At first she thought it was just one of his cute attempts to flirt with her. Then, three days ago, he had confessed. Of course she was taken a back, but sweetly turned him down, still not over her previous lover. Then within the course of two days, he had blown apart their robotic companion and revealed that…

"_I am_ _the "Appriser" of Nyx, the harbringer of death."_

He was a part _of them_. _They _had unintentionally brought about the would-be fall off mankind, and yet that idiot Junpei blamed _her _solely for it. Like usual, she sucked up some air and told them she would make her choice, to kill Ryoji or not.

But she knew, either way, everyone might still die.

So now, as two of them sat on his bed, while _he _sat one legged crossed while _she _hugged his pillow.

It was one of their silent moments.

They had nothing to say, they knew what was on each others minds.

She was the first of the two to break down after five minutes.

He wanted to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't. He understood her too well to know it wouldn't work.

She wanted to be comforted, but she knew better. She knew he understood as well that it wouldn't work.

She knew, she could see the way her friends looked at her, like she was some kind of murderer. No amount of kind words and Junpei's apology worked, she saw it in their eyes.

She was alone.

His so-called girlfriend had looked at him with those…hateful eyes. Even his seniors seemed to somewhat shun him away. Hell, even the dog had looked afraid to get within three inches of him.

Every other night, she would retire with him into his room and talk about things. But now she felt lost, confused.

Alone.

He would go up to his room with her everytime to listen to her speak, with him muttering occasionally. He acted distant towards her, but he just wanted to sit and watch her ramble.

He didn't want to be alone.

Yet…

It was in fact in their solitude that they were least alone.

She had him.

He had her.

Without thinking, the less emotional of the two stroked the fairer ones face, wiping of some of her tears. He never knew what to do when girls cried (he usually made sure they never). He did the next most practical thing.

He moved his face closer and lightly kissed her on the lips

He didn't expect a respond from her at all, but almost gasped when she returned the kiss. It was not the first time they kissed, they usually did so when they couldn't take stress alone. Normally, it would have been just a light peck of encouragement followed by a small giggle.

Today, he could sense her desperation.

She knew she was desperate.

She had began to push her tongue in, playing with his as well. They broke after a moment as she forced herself onto him and sank into his bed. Once again, she devoured his mouth. She started to reach for his uniform, in an attempt to undo his buttons.

_He _knew why she was doing this, but even if it went on, what good would it do to them? He was lost.

_She _knew why she did this, she knew nothing would come of it except momentary pleasure, but she was lost.

_He _suddenly felt his uniform being soaked. She was crying. The weight of everything must have been hard for them, but it hit her the most.

The lives of her friends.

The lives of S.E.E.S.

The lives of everyone on this world.

Their lives…

He stroked her head as she cried onto his chest.

"Don't worry I'm here for you…you don't have to do this alone…"

_SMASH_

_The bond thou has nurtured has finally matured. The innermost power of the World Arcana has been set free._

_Her _sobs got more intense. _He _knew why…

"I don't want to lose you too…"

It was truly, in solitude, where they were least alone.

* * *

><p>And done...<p>

I wrote this on whim, because somethings have been happening at home lately. I'm a little better now, so I'l try to get Fate's Second Chance updated soon.

Small note: I got introduced to an anime recently, Yosuga no Sora, right after I wrote this. And then I saw the whole "in soliude where we were least alone thing. I palmed myself.

Not much to comment here, just wanted to show what the MC's probably felt if they had been given atual emotions in the game.

Read and Review, please


End file.
